Casanovas
by Hoseki Zaoldyeck
Summary: Un Shuichi famoso, un yuki trabajólico. Ambos, unos casanovas. Una apuesta puede cambiar sus historias. AU, con toques de OOC.YukixShuichi. Mi primer fic publicado lean please! non


1**Sumary: **Bien a lo nuestro…habéis imaginado como sería la historia de nuestros queridos protagonistas, si en lugar de conocerse en una oscura noche cuando Shû aun no era nadie, lo hicieran cuando el pequeño pelirrosa ya fuese toda una estrella pop con mañas y una fila eterna de admiradores tras él incluida? Yo sii! Y _"Casanovas" _es resultadode esto. La historia es básicamente lo anterior, Yuki y Shû se conocen cuando este ya es famoso y debido a una apuesta bastante cruel nace una relación que no tiene futuro visible

**Disclaimer: **Ni Shû- chan ni Yuki- kun me pertenecen TToTT ni tampoco los otros personajes de la serie…snif, snif.

Pero…la historia aquí presente es completamente mía! n.n sí! Si Ud. la encuentra parecida a otra es que lee mucho 55U.

_Casanovas_

_Por Hoseki Zaoldyeck_

Prologo

Tirado sobre la cama respiraba lentamente, como si cada inhalación fuese dolorosa y miraba absorto al techo con sus bellísimos ojos violetas…era increíble pensar que en otros tiempos esos ojos brillaban de una manera espectacular, e irradiaban calor, alegría y vida a cualquiera que los observase. Ahora sin embargo no eran más que una joya que había perdido su resplandor debido a las inmundicias del mundo, un mundo que quizá jamás debió conocer.

El cuerpo desnudo que estaba a su lado en la amplia cama de dos plazas, dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa de placer en sus labios, el joven lo miró y se percató entonces que ni siquiera conocía el nombre de esa chica, pero, que más le daba? Lo más probable era que no la volviese a ver en su vida, lo que tuvo con ella esa noche no fue más que un momento de placer. Si, un momento de placer como siempre, como tantas otras veces, una relación nada más que carnal.

Aunque en realidad la temperatura en la habitación era agradable y llena de un reciente calor corporal, el mismo estaba tan frío como la nieve que surcaba los cielos de Tokyo en esos momentos. Se sentía ser hielo por dentro y por fuera; _me gustaría saber porque me siento así, nada llena este vacío… ya…ya ni siquiera cantar o componer. Maldita sea! Esto está afectando mi trabajo! Ya no puedo ni escribir letras como antes y para que hablar de las melodías, AAHHH!_

El pelirrosa se levantó de la cama revolviendo sus cabellos, se vistió abrigado pues aún tenía frío y salió de la habitación del motel como había hecho ya tantas veces, dejando sola a otra de sus muchas amantes… otra más que nunca volvería a ver. No era que le importase. No. Ellas mismas estaban ahí solo para cumplir sus deseos, nada de sentimiento, nada de amor, pero… no podía negar que deseaba con toda su alma conocerlo…_ amor, me pregunto cuando lo conoceré, ah!_, suspiró y sus ojos brillaron un momento como lo hacían antes_…mmmh creó que me estoy poniendo demasiado sentimental, en fin, mañana se me habrá pasado_. Y con este pensamiento Shindô Shûichi cruzó el vestíbulo de su usual motel, encendió su auto y con un rugido del motor partió rumbo a su departamento mientras la nieve continuaba cayendo… su solitario, frío y agobiante departamento. Como un relámpago, una idea pasó por su mente al notar la sustancia blanca sobre el parabrisas. _Yuki, así debe ser._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri "Yuki" se encontraba en su estudio con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su Laptop, sus dedos tecleando como si no existiese un mañana y dos latas de cerveza vacías junto a la taza de café humeante sobre el escritorio. Aún a estas altas horas de la madrugada el rubio escritor se encontraba enfrascado en su trabajo, y es que para él no existía otra cosa que no fuese la literatura. Era su vida. Despertaba, comía, bebía y hasta dormía pensando en ella.

Desde que era un niño demostró su gran interés y talento en este arte, y pese a la oposición de su familia opto por ella como profesión. La caprichosa suerte y su natural talento le sonrieron en su elección, y a diferencia de muchos de sus varios colegas novelistas, alcanzó la fama y fortuna con redomada facilidad. A sus tempranos 22 años "Yuki" Eiri Uesugi ostentaba una amplia colección de premios literarios, larga lista de Bestsellers y altas ganancias en metálico. Y junto a ellos una reputación de envidiable solidez.

Pese a esto y a ser un guapísimo joven, Yuki no tenía pareja. Era mas bien, un Don Juan de bares exclusivos. Solía decir en sus entrevistas, cuando le interrogaban respecto a esto, que no le gustaban las ataduras y que disfrutaba de su independencia. En parte era cierto, pero el verdadero motivo era mucho más oscuro, tanto como sus románticas novelas.

Cuando aún era un adolescente, viajó fuera del país para estudiar en Nueva York, en donde conoció a su maestro Yuki Kitasawa. Eiri le amaba, y esto no es una exageración, le profesaba cariño y total confianza a un hombre, para él perfecto. Sin embargo, la vida no es siempre color de rosa, y suele estar mas bien cubierta de sombras profundas. Demasiado oscuras e impuras, para mentes como la del, por entonces, joven muchacho.

Ocurrió entonces, en el momento en que el pequeño rubio mas idolatraba a su maestro, que surgieron estas sombras. De pronto el hombre al que amaba se transformó en una bestia, sanguinaria y sin sentimientos. Lo sufrido por el adolescente es imposible describirlo con palabras, mas los peritos suelen denominar a este conjunto de terribles hechos, circunstancias y traumas **_"Violación"_**. Desde entonces, el joven tensai, comprendió que existen cosas imposibles expresar, explicar o denominar. Desde entonces sus escritos se ensombrecieron. Desde entonces…… se juró no volver a amar ni confiar en nadie… y su seudónimo le recuerda este juramento por siempre. _Yuki Eiri_.

Sus dedos dejaron de tipear, acababa de terminar la novela que debía entregar mañana. Y como siempre, la firmó con su apodo. _Al parecer, en esta ocasión, acabé temprano. No deben ser ni las cuatro._ Terminó su tasa de café humeante y se levantó para ir a dejarla a la cocina. _Ha sido un largo trabajo. Creo que a quedado más oscura que las anteriores, pero así ha de ser. La vida no es color de Rosa._ Se dirigió a su habitación para dormir un rato, se hallaba bastante agotado. _Solo los tontos creen en cuentos de hadas… aunque supongo que esos tontos han de ser felices. Amor... escribo y conozco tanto de él, pero jamás he visto que sea como ellos lo describen._ Cubrió su perlada piel con las sábanas de seda y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada. Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y observó como un solitario coche pasaba zumbando por la calle, mientras suavemente y en silencio la nieve caía incesantemente._ Yuki, así debe ser._

Notas Finales:

1º la presentación: Konnichi wa! Watashi wa Zaoldyeck Hoseki desu. ( Hola! Yo soy Hoseki Zaoldyeck/ por si alguien no entiende p)

Bueno aquí estoy con otra de mis locuras!

Este es el primer fic que publico en la página así que espero con ansias sus rev n.n (acepto todo menos críticas no constructivas).

Estas pocas líneas que he escrito hace tiempo y modificado hoy deseo dedicárselas a Asrella y Ashley Vulpix, a quienes no conozco sin embargo me dieron el valor e inspiración suficientes para publicar (la primera con su buenísima historia "Fanfic" y la segunda con su excelente traducción del mismo fic). Pero especialmente a Misoka Takeishida, quien me apoya siempre en mis locuras y es mi gran y querida amiga, beta y editora.

Se despide Hoseki. Gracias por leer

Y recuerden que continuará!

PS: Yuki Nieve. Por si alguien no sabe n.n


End file.
